


All Night Long

by NeuroWriter14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, have fun, literally all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14





	All Night Long

Harry felt his back collide with the wall behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could care about were the lips demanding his attention, the warm hands roaming over his body, the bulge pushing against his leg. Among all the stupid things he had done in his life, this was probably the worst. Though the nip on his neck drove away his thoughts as quickly as they had come. There was no escaping the intoxication of Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Tom's hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back, demanding better access to the tender flesh of Harry's throat. It was like Tom was everywhere at once. There was a hand in his hair, a hand cupping his ass, teeth on his neck. Harry couldn't believe how vehemently Tom was demanding for more. It was like he wanted to consume Harry, and maybe he did. Suddenly, Tom's lips were back on his own, demanding access to his mouth. Harry gave it to him willingly, their tongues tangling in a far from sophisticated dance until Harry's was overpowered. Tom explored his newly conquered territory, enjoying every moment of it. Tom's hand guided one of Harry's legs around his waist and Harry was all to happy to wrap his legs around Tom. Tom held his weight entirely, keeping him pressed against the wall. Their erections rubbed together through the fabric of their pants and the friction was driving Harry crazy. 

"Please." Harry begged between heated kisses. "Please, I need more." 

"Mm." Tom hummed. "I like you begging." He pulled away, his dark eyes flashing crimson for a moment before returning to their original onyx color. A lone curl fell across Tom's forehead and his lips were swollen from kisses. His chest heaved from just more than physical exertion and his beautiful dark eyes were blown wide with lust. Harry thought he had never looked more beautiful. His hair was slightly longer than it had been in his school days and his cheeks had hallowed slightly, showing off even more his high, sharp cheekbones. Tom let go of Harry's hip and Harry's legs unconsciously tightened even though Tom was so pressed against him, there was no way he could fall; and placed his hand on the wall next to Harry's head. His other hand moved from the wild mess of Harry's hair and gripped his chin, making certain Harry had no choice but to look at Tom. 

"Do it again." 

"Please." Harry nearly whimpered. It was nearly pathetic, how badly he was begging for Tom. But each whimper seemed to entice Tom more and more. "Please. I want you so bad. I need it. Please Tom." 

Tom leaned in, so his lips were right next to Harry's ear. "You want to be fucked by Tom Riddle?" Harry whimpered. "By Lord Voldemort." Tom's voice turned husky and deeper and despite what he had just said, the sound went right to his aching member. 

"Please Tom." 

Tom reacted quickly, sinking his teeth into Harry's neck while wrapping his arms around Harry and moving them both across the room. One of Harry's hands found purchase on Tom's shoulder and the other fisted in Tom's hair. It was really soft, Harry thought idly as he was suddenly shoved on a bed with Tom still between his legs. Tom ground against him harder, the continued friction making Harry whimper even harder. Tom gripped the locket around Harry's neck and pulled, forcing a choked whimper to escape Harry's lips. "I want you to take everything off," Tom whispered. "Everything but this." Tom let go of the locket and moved off Harry who reacted probably a little too eagerly. 

Before he could even begin to feel embarrassment, he was suddenly covered by the still fully clothed body of Tom. This friction was even more agonizing than when Harry too had been clothed. A strangled moan escaped his lips when Tom's hand reached down and began to stroke him. 

"Fuck." Harry moaned, arching up into Tom's hand. 

"Good boy." Tom hummed as his lips trailed down Harry's neck and chest, leaving purple marks as he went. Tom trailed until his breath caressed Harry's aching cock. 

"Oh god." Harry mumbled, as Tom's tongue flitted across the tip. 

"Do you want it, Harry?" Harry whimpered in response. 

"No, I want to hear you say it. Do you want it,  _Harry_?" Parseltongue. Fuck. 

"Yes. Oh my god yes Tom." 

No sooner had he finished speaking as Tom's mouth suddenly closed around him and Harry was driven into pure ecstasy. Tom's mouth was sinful as he hallowed his checks, his head bobbing slightly and his tongue somehow managing to be everywhere. Harry looked down, enjoying the sight of Tom with his mouth closed around Harry when suddenly his obsidian eyes met his. The still stray curl was sitting perfectly on Tom's forehead and the eye contact succeeded in driving Harry even crazier. Tom continued to work with that sinful mouth of his, his eyes glued to Harry's. Harry couldn't look away. It was like Tom had hypnotized him, he was utterly fixated on the Slytherin Heir. Just as Harry felt himself about to release, Tom's mouth suddenly released him and Harry made an indignant whimper. 

"Not quite yet, Precious. I'm not done with you yet." Tom waited as Harry came down, his cock aching. 

Harry thought that Tom's tight fitting clothing had left nothing to the imagination. He was so wrong. Harry watched as Tom began to strip, one piece of clothing at a time. First his shirt and Harry found himself staring at Tom's chest. He was nothing but lean muscle which perfectly fit his lithe form. Then his pants and Harry found himself swallowing hard at the now incredibly visible bulge which sprung free of it's containment. No Harry's mouth didn't start watering. No no no.

"Like what you see?" Tom purred as he crawled over Harry. Harry could only nod. Where his voice had gone, he had no idea. 

"Don't worry about not being able to talk," Tom paused, his eyes gleaming wickedly, "Because by the end of the night, I'm going to make you scream." 

Harry didn't even have time to think about what that could possibly mean before Tom lowered his body against Harry's and reclaimed his lips. Harry's skin was on fire. He had thought that the contact with Tom before was exhilarating, it was nothing compared to this. Feeling their skin touch, the friction between their bodies. It was maddening. Tom pulled Harry's legs up, resting them on his thighs before he detached his mouth from Harry's and wet his fingers. 

"You're going to need to relax, Precious. I won't hurt you." Harry felt a wet finger circling his hole, but he couldn't focus on it, he was too hypnotized by Tom's eyes still. Harry gasped when Tom slid a finger inside him, unconsciously tightening. "Relax, Harry." 

Harry took a breath, forcing himself to relax as he felt Tom's finger begin to move. "You can handle another, can't you?" Tom asked and Harry nodded, gasping again as he felt a second and then a third finger enter him. Tom began to scissor him, rubbing along his walls until he hit Harry's prostate, forcing Harry's hips to buck upward. "There it is." Tom purred and he refused to relent on his attack on Harry's prostate. Harry writhed under him, moans cascading from his lips like a waterfall.

"Think you can take something bigger?" Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. Tom's fingers retracted and Harry nearly whimpered at the loss of sensation when something much bigger pressed against him. Harry felt his breath catch. "Breathe Precious." Harry nodded again, forcing himself to take a breath as he felt Tom enter him. He moved slowly, pushing inside Harry until he was buried to the hilt. Harry felt Tom shudder as he tried not to move, his head resting on Harry's shoulder. 

"Ready for more?" 

"Yes." Harry breathed. 

Tom clicked his tongue. "You're coherent again. That just won't do." And then Tom began to move. It started slow at first but then his movements became faster and faster. Harry's back arched and his body twitched under Tom's rough thrusts. They continued for a moment with their bodies pressed together and Tom's nearly rhythmic thrusts before he suddenly pulled out, flipped Harry over and pulled up his hips. "You ready Precious?" Harry moaned in response as he adjusted himself, suddenly feeling Tom thrust back into him. Harry moaned louder and he heard the slaps of skin on skin contact. Then he felt a hand close around his incredibly hard member and begin jerking in time with the thrusts. Harry was about to let out another set of moans when a hand closed around his throat, and he felt the weight of a chest on his back. Tom was leaning entirely on him and he fucked into him and Harry's moans became more like choked screams. 

Tom thrust into him harder, their bodies rocking with his movements. 

"Come for me Harry."

Harry whined and Tom only proceeded to thrust and jerk harder until Harry felt like he was going to break. He released with a harsh intensity and his entire body shuddered. Tom was not far behind him as Harry felt himself fill with heat. Tom pulled back from Harry and waved his hand, cleaning them both quickly as he flopped on his back. Harry moved and nestled himself into Tom's side. 

"I own you now." Tom purred before he pressed another kiss to Harry's lips. 

Harry barely had time to register it was morning before he faded off to sleep, the locket resting against his chest. 


End file.
